


Secret for the Mad

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Advanced Space Technology, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deceit speaks really weird for basically no reason at all and its great, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, I forgot what happens in the fic and I just finished editing it so thats awesome, Magic, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oops, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Witch Deceit Sanders, Witch Morality | Patton Sanders, Witch Sleep | Remy Sanders, Witches, hints of bad parenting, not really touched because I didn't know what to develop it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: No one knows how destiny decides to intertwine souls together to have them fated to meet each other and love each other. All that is known, is that the string that locks people together is identified with the term of soulmarks.As Virgil Heart-Prince grew with the knowledge of soulmates, and magic, Logan Berry did not have such luck.





	Secret for the Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heavydirtys0ul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/gifts).

> OKAY, HERE WE GO FUCKERS!  
I am exhausted, stressed and I want to murder this fic with my bare times. I have rewritten every scene at least once, so, it's an understatement that I tried to make it perfect
> 
> Why did I try to make it perfect, you ask?  
Well, because it's the Birthday gift for my friend (which writes amazing fics and you should check their ao3 HeavyDirtyS0uls, I believe). Been writing this since September, so, Happy Birthday! and I hope you like the gift, Lo!

Soulmates were born interlocked with magic, no one knows how destiny chooses for people to be fated to be next to each other, supporting and loving one another. All it is known, is that this string that locks people together is identified with soulmarks.

Soulmarks were bound to ones magic, rather than an external force, they thrives and appeared when you were the most honest to yourself. That you weren’t afraid to accept the magic that flurries through your veins, through the ground you step on and the air you breathe. 

Magic is a pulsating, vibrant force that connects every living being, it’s the murmur if the wind and the chatter of water against the rocks of a river. Magic is the secret, but, unmoving laws of the world, it’s the glue and it’s will to grow and change. To become something different, new.

In modern time, magic and the concept of loving soulmates, was seen as ridiculous, illogical. Magic didn’t exist, seen as a kid’s invention or the premise for some fantasy book, and neither did soulmates and soulmarks, only seen in clichè romcoms where everything was perfect and false. Preposterous to believe they actually exist. 

It was impossible that there was someone the completed you, one person that would love you despite all your flaws and quirks. And, that only one person deserves your love. 

(Which, if fate could have the chance to speak, would say that it was utterly ridiculous.)

It was unfair, some dared to say. 

The refusal, by society, to believe that magic was alive, present in every single one of them to a certain extent, that soulmates existed. 

They had to admit, though, that someone completing you was ridiculous. It wasn’t the myth of Zeus dividing, forever, humans and making them desperate to find their other half. It was soulmates they were talking about.

People that love you, romantically, queerplatonically or platonically it didn’t matter the definition of the relationship, and that would understand you and love you regardless of the title of soulmates.

Society, though, has the terrible tendency to exclude those with different ideologies. So, those who remained in touch with their magic and proceed to wield the power as their own arms. They were called Witches, a pretty cool for a group of people that society wanted you to secretly fear, as if they were just characters out of an old fairytale.

Centuries passed, and, slowly, the magic that lived inside humans, or rather, the ones who had given up on it, started to disappear. Stifled. Not that they realised, of course. 

They changed, trying to become someone else has that effect. Becoming softer, their teeth and nails not as sharpened as they once were, mutated quickly thanks to their magic. One last action before becoming too weak.

The change made it possible for them to slowly start to forget their were too Witches once, transforming their lives in a lie few managed to reveal.

Their soulmarks began to disappear as they got older, magic and Witches becoming more and more elements of stories and old folk tales.

* * *

Virgil remembered clearly the day when his soulmark had appeared in all of its glory, he was around six or seven years old. He was playing around with the only other two kids in the coven.

Covens usually could even have ten kids as kids were grown more as a big family than only from two people, but, since theirs was already quite tiny in numbers, it wasn’t a surprise they only had three children. 

For his luck the other two were Remy and Dee.

Remy, an eight year old, was probably the most annoying person he had ever meat. Not that he would ever out loud say it to him. Especially since Remy would gladly play with the other two, even just to escape and have some fun.

Then there was Dee, a seven year old that looked Remy’s age, maybe it was because they tended to be incredibly quiet, as if calculating everyone’s moves, and, when they did speak they tended to come up with really weird stuff. Although, everyone was kind of used to the term weird.

It was a warm afternoon and Remy had the _brilliant_ idea to make Virgil climb up the tallest tree they could find. For being able to judge who was the quickest tree-climber between Remy and Dee.

That day they discovered that a falling Virgil was faster than both Remy and Dee.

“Virgil, it’s okay! See, there’s home!” Exclaimed Remy, pointing towards the first appearing houses, his voice though betrayed his panic.

Dee remained silent, patting Virgil’s back and protectively looking at him as he wailed in despair. 

“Hey! You’re back! Had fu-” The words of Toby, Remy’s ren, died in xeir throat, as xe saw the three kids returning from the forest that surrounded the coven.

“_Remington_, what happened?” 

Xeir voice had turned a dangerous tone, the one which meant that Remy had disappointed xem greatly. The full name didn’t help the situation.

Remy gulped looking up guiltily at his ren, Dee slowly helping Virgil to search for his dad as a group of Witches came hurrying towards them.

“I- we wanted to see which one of us, me and Dee I mean, was the fastest climber. Because, I know that I’m a pretty awesome climber, but, Dee was /sure he was. So, Virgie said that we should race to see who is actually the quickest and-”

Toby didn’t manage to remain stern looking at xeir son, Dice always had quite the ability to make everyone feel tiny under his sunglasses hidden gaze.

At the other side of the village, Virgil was clumsily running to his dad, who looked incredibly concerned in seeing his son in tears. He swiftly took him up from the ground, propping him up on his lap. 

“What happened?”

“I- I fell down- from- from the biggest tree.”

“Oh gosh, that’s terrible, kiddo. Can I see where you fell?”

Nodding shakily, Virgil took his left arm and showed it to his pops, who freezed at the sight of what he saw.

It wasn’t a bruise or anything of the sort, although the purple and dark blues did surely remind him of one. 

Patton passed an arm on his son’s arm, which revealed no real damage and turned to the tiny kid on his lap. “Everything done, kiddo!”   
“B- but why is it st- still huge and purple?”

“Because that isn’t a bruise. That’s a beautiful galaxy and a beautiful soulmark!”

The dark brown eyes of his son widened at the words, and he pointed at his dad’s side, where his own soulmark was. “It’s like your pretty flower made of fire?”

Patton’s smile grew and he picked up his son, hugging him as he squirmed and giggled underneath his kisses. “Yep! But, yours is just as gorgeous as you, my gorgeous, little star!”

* * *

There was someone else, though, that remembered the day where he discovered he had a soulmark. Although, he didn’t learn what it truly meant, that will be teached to him years later.

His name was, and still is, Logan Berry.

A seven year old with a brilliant mind, and the thirst for knowledge that was uncharacteristic for his age. 

He was currently seated at the table of the living room, diligently doing his homework in the silence of the tiny apartment. As he worked, he hadn’t noticed the slight tingling pain the shot through his arms, not did he notice when the door of the his home opened, and his parents entered, chattering between themselves. A chatter that stopped once they saw their son.

“Lolo? How was school today?”

Logan turned towards his parents, surprised by their presence. Which didn’t stop him from offering a small smile to them.

Both of his parents were constantly exhausted, which you could tell by the dark bags under their eyes and how every action they did looked strained. They always looked on the brink of collapsing, which had always left in Logan a sour taste in his mouth. He didn’t know why, but, he guessed, it was just him worrying for their wellbeing.

“It was alright. We didn’t do anything exceptionally interesting, but, I did rent a book from the library!”

“You did?” His mom asked, placing he bag on the floor and sitting on the chair next to him. Logan grinned, before taking in his hands the astronomy book. It was kind of difficulty, especially at the beginning where he reread the Introduction five times to try and understand it. But, it didn’t matter how many times he would have to reread the book, astronomy was _so_ interesting. 

A pleasant bonus was how his parents and teachers would always compliment him, or make a comment, on how smart he was. Which always helped to boost his ego.

The moment he brought up his book, though, the smile that was shining on his mom’s smile crumbled. Getting replaced with a terrified expression.

Noticing the mood swing in his wife, his father hurried to their side. His mood, too, shifted when he saw what Logan was holding, his face turning like as white a sheet.

“Uh… buddy, did- did you have art class today?”

“No. Why do you- _oh_.”

He placed carefully the book back on the wooden table, before starting to inspect his right arm.

It was a swirling galaxy, with words glittering like stars, appearing momentarily before letting their place to other stars and other words. Everything revolved around one central, black as coal point, and Logan was so surprised the hole wasn’t actually real.

It was gorgeous.

He turned to look up at his parents in awe. although, it clearly wasn’t the same for them, as they looked down at the galaxy. Unsettled or, even, on edge.

_ What did they know that he didn’t? And would they tell him? _

“It’s… uhm… very pretty, though.”

Commented after the stretch of silence his mom, his dad nodding at her words, but, not daring to move his eyes away from the swirling galaxy.

“Could you- could you please go to your room, buddy? Maybe take that cool book and read it.”

Logan nodded unconvinced, and quietly took the astronomy room and departed the room and finding refuge in the comfort of his room. He sat on his bed, opening the book as he tried to ignore his parent’s discussion in the room next to the door. Even , though, all he managed to hear where tiny snippets of a rushed and passionate debate.

“We _need_ to tell him!”

“It’s not that serious, darling, it will soon disappear. It happens to everyone. Can you even remember yours? Because I surely don’t.”

“It’s not that! His school career is already a mess, with all the name picking and the bullying, I wouldn’t want for his situation to get worse!”

“He’s smart, the soulmark will disappear soon! There’s nothing to worry about, dear.”

He had been reading the same sentence for the, at least, three minutes. His mind was racing, his heart pounding as his parents’ voice only rose.

Huffing, he closed the book shut and glared at the swirling galaxy on his arm.

It was beautiful, breathtaking, but, his parents didn’t like it. They treated it, /him, as if it was wrong. 

_ Was having this painting making him wrong? Was it why he was broken? The reason he found it so hard to socialise and to make friends that wouldn’t then pick on him or boss him around? _

He screwed his eyes shut, breathing deeply, his parents’ voice becoming a background noise to his heart and to his thoughts. Slowly, tears prickling in his eyes, he willed the pretty galaxy away. Away from him and his family, so, it couldn’t do to any of them any more harm.

When he opened his eyes again, his right arm was bare, just like it was earlier that morning.

(He didn’t notice the light train of stars that were still present on his arm.)

(Nor did his parents.)

* * *

Virgil was fifteen when his soulmate had become relevant again. 

Since he had discovered his soulmark years prior, it had fallen into the background of his life. Not for his choice, of course. 

It just felt /off, distant. As if he was trying to call someone that wasn’t responding, no matter how many times he tried. Felt like reaching for nothing, a vague promise of someone that might understand him or love him.

Understanding him was… difficult, he wanted to admit. It didn’t seem his parents and siblings understood what it felt to suffer from severe anxiety or why he did things a certain way, but, they were there for him. And, that was enough for him. Talking about siblings:

“V, whatcha think?”

The boy in question looked up at the seventeen year old Remy. She was currently perched on the brick wall they had taken over the entire afternoon, her bright, bubblegum pink eyes hidden by dark sunglasses and smirking. Emanating confidence and pure asshole-ry.

At times, Virgil had the impression Remy was just faking the act. Hiding behind shades, the leather jacket with the genderfluid patch and an unruly personality. Which, now that he thought about it, was the reason why she had to repeat the second year of elementary school, and had finished to be in class with Dee. 

But, that was a story for another time.

“Huh? What were you saying?”

Remy huffed, shifting as Dee cackled.

“Sleepover, tonight. Then sneaking out for some midnight fun.”

“Sneaking out for his graffiti or because you want to verify if your soulmate is a demon?”

“What do you think?”

“Second one?” Tried Virgil, grinning.

“Haha, asshit. So?”

Virgil sighed, fully resting his body on the wall and downcasting his eyes to the ground. “Can’t. Dad is coming back after his newest film.”

“Oh! Well, that’s fine. You haven’t seen your Dad in what? A month?”

As he fiddled with the zip of his hoodie he grumbled:

“Yeah, nearly four weeks.”

“Oof, that’s rough buddy.”

Virgil stopped, turning to look at Remy wide eyed.

_ “Was that an Avatar reference?” _

Before Remy could answer and unsuccessfully convince that she wasn’t watching cartoons because of mystery boy Emile. The same Emile she would continuously deny gushing about.

Dee coughed, interrupting the indignant sputtering from Remy.

“Time is running as the stars are returning, which is the ones in the sky. And, I bet they would love to have us back when the sky is light again.”

After a couple of years it had become clear that Dee was the unfortunate bearer of the curse of Cassandra. Able to see the future, but, all that they would come distorted. Made in a lie or a sentence so fumbled together and mysterious that was difficult to understand their true intent. 

“Hm, you have a point.”

As Remy and Dee got on their feet, his left arm started burning. He gazed down at his arm, seeing words quickly forming from the various stars sprawled around the twirling galaxy, before dissipating once again to create newer ones. It hadn’t happened in years.

“Virgil, you coming?”

The teenage boy in question looked up at his two siblings, mouth slightly agape. 

“I- no. I think I’ll do a walk around here and um… is that okay for you guys?”

He turned back to his soulmark, his head starting to spin, which now was sporting in glittering words: _loneliness, isolation, run_ and _abandoned park._

“I think I’ll go search for an abandoned park.” 

With that statement he jumped off the wall and stared at the other two. Remy shrugged.

“Fine by me, gurl.”

“If the stars want you to go, then, be it. No one can stop you.”

With those words, both groups started walking in different directions. 

“Do you want to tell Pops and Dad about this?”

“_Sure, tell even the Pope if you meet him._” Shouted back Virgil, and if Remy did answer to him, he wasn’t didn’t hear. 

Virgil picked up his pace, his heart skipping a beat at every word that appeared on his arm. They were getting more frantic by the minute and it was starting to unsettle him. The rush of emotions pulsating from his soulmark of starch contrast to the tremendous silence that had been following him his entire life.

Virgil did not find his soulmate, or anyone that seemed to sport his same soulmark. 

However, it was also autumn and it was cold and the only person he saw was wearing a hoodie with galaxy patterns, and was around his age. Probably older.

And, they were sobbing on a swing, in a lonely park.

Looking at the figure, he was too occupied to join the dots and reach a conclusion. He walked towards the other teen, ignoring how his soulmate had unintentionally brought him there through their feeble connection.

“Hey, everything alright?”

The other jumped on the spot, before messily trying to dry their tears away and looking up at him. A blush, the tiniest of blushes, crept on Virgil’s features as he looked down at the fair skin, those gorgeous blue eyes and dark hair.

Even as their eyes were seared by utter distraught, Virgil had to admit, the other knew how to look stunning in middle of a breakdown. Dark curls, which were clearly previously in an organised fashion, were now tumbling on their forehead, and their features were precise, sharp.

They reminded Virgil of an inhuman beauty, incredible like roses and their thorns. It was difficult to remember that it was, in fact, a human and not a changeling or a creature known for their astounding looks.

“Define alright.”

Their voice was cool, although still wobbly from the sobs that still hadn’t completely their body.

Virgil frowned, sitting on the swing next to the occupied one. “Feeling good, happy- which you don’t seem to be. Since, you know, you’re crying. In a desolated park. In the middle of the night.”

“I-” they quietened, their whole body closed in itself, as if trying to disappear, or become insignificant and invisible. Something Virgil had grown accustomed to live with. “Crying is ridiculous and pathetic. It’s for emotionally driven people, which, _I_, am not.”

Virgil quirked an eyebrow unimpressed.

“You sure about that?”

“_Of course_.”

Silence fell on the two, awkward and heavy, and Virgil looked up at the sky. The darkness of the night starting to get lightened by countless of tiny, shining stars.

He looked sideways, inconspicuously watching the other, who had their eyes trained towards the ground.

His soulmark started pulsating with a warm comfort, and, before he realised, he opened his mouth.

“You like stars?”

“Excuse me?”   
“Do you like stars? The balls of gas up there in the sky.”

A tiny smile appeared on the other’s face. And, despite the darkness enveloped both, Virgil had the feeling that they hadn’t smiled in a long time. 

“I-” their eyes finally moved from the ground to the sky, “They’re gorgeous. My words aren’t related in any way to how poetic space is, or the infinity of it. But, rather, how _space_ is beautiful. The vast emptiness and all that it holds in it’s inside. Planets and asteroids, and stars and nebulas… And, even it’s continuous expansion that makes its existence and discovery even more interesting and-!”   
The stream of words that were excitedly hurled at Virgil, abruptly interrupted itself. 

“I- I’m sorry. I was getting carried away from that _ludicrous_ rambling-”

“I actually found it really cute. I mean, and interesting! Very, very cool!”

_Great save, Virge._ But, it didn’t seem to matter much, since the other simply remained silent, eyes trained on the sky. 

Slowly, and in a murmur soft like a warm summer breeze in the night, they started talking again. Attentive and cautious words, ordered in such manner by tall walls that protected their heart.

They talked about the newest discoveries, their voice never getting louder. All for fear of being judged, Virgil guessed.

A fear, he had learned incredibly well through his years in human school. He had learnt how to shield himself from sneers and not-so-whispered insults, shedding the innocence and naïvety and transformed.

For his luck, dark clothes, piercings and make-up seemed to scare enough people off, so, as a protection, it was incredibly useful.

The other boy talked, his voice a soothing noise to his ears, and his heart lost in the stars, between galaxies and planets. And, for just a moment, Virgil forgot her had ever found his own existence useless and meaningless. For just a moment it felt like he could breathe again.

Neither of them knew how long they spent in the park, it felt like hours, but, it might have just been minutes before both of them returned home.

The punk with a fierce purple gaze returning to his worried family. Which he had to convince, in the following weeks, that he hadn’t done anything dangerous.

The star loving nerd with a calm voice returned to an empty, cold apartment. Both of his parents having disappeared to work after their argument.

And, neither of them, talked about the night again, or tried to find each other. Somehow both understanding that searching for each other might destroy the magic of that night.

The soulmate dulled once again for Virgil, with a heavy disappointment from both ends. But, this time Virgil felt like he knew the reason behind it.

And life moved on.

__

* * *

Virgil was _incredibly_ late and _incredibly_ exhausted.

College was stressful, but, him potentially failing a course was even more stressful. Because it would mean becoming a public humiliation and having to return defeated to his family, where they would all see him with eyes full of pity for the shattered expectations. 

It already made Virgil want to crawl underneath his blankets and cry until the end of this hell.

So, theoretically, he shouldn’t feel anxious or embarrassed for asking for help and searching for a tutor, right?

Wrong. Never underestimate the power of anxiety.

Virgil fiddled with the zip of his jumper, biting his lips until they bled and observing the wooden door in front of him. 

Dark wood, with a couple scratches at the far end. Did that mean that the tutor had a pet? If it was a cat then Virgil shouldn’t return home until the fur got off of him. Last time he was covered in cat fur and his Pops was there, he had started sneezing and crying. 

However, the scratches could just mean the tutor was a part time assassin, and, having tutor lessons was the perfect cover.

If that was the case, though, that brought up another deal of problems.

“Are you trying to teleport yourself in there, or what?

Virgil jumped at the sneering voice, nearly losing his balance and ending on the cold floor of the corridor. He spun to look at the person who had spoken, finding himself staring at what looked like a raccoon. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Your worst goddamn nightmare. Who the fuck are _you?_”

Virgil huffed, slinking his backpack better off his shoulder and glaring at the nerdier, younger clone of himself. The similarities between the two of them were astounding, Virgil had to admit.

“Are you a student or you’re here to pick him up for a date?”

“New student.” Muttered Virgil, trying not to look too anxious in front of the stranger.

“Ah, cool. You waiting for the door to open magically?”

“... Between the other things, yeah.”

“Cool.” 

With that statement, the person moved in front of the tutor’s door, cupping their hands around their mouth. “_Hey, idiot! A cute, maybe dumb student is waiting for you out here!”_

Footsteps sounded on the other side of the door and Virgil could feel his heartbeat becoming quicker the closer they came.

Then, the door opened.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man.

Dark hair slicked back and cold eyes that seemed to analyse everything that surrounded him behind black rimmed glasses. Everything about him seemed sharp, and, although he was dressed like a teacher, he looked _hot._

“Thank you, Andy. You may retire yourself back to your apartment now. And, you might want to check on your cat and see if it’s still alive, I heard it fall a couple minutes ago.”

“_Shit._”

And, with those so eloquent words Andy disappeared behind the threshold of his apartment, leaving Virgil alone with the tutor. The good looking tutor.

He tentatively took a step inside the apartment, entering a living room devoid from personality.

“I hope Andy wasn’t exceedingly rude, he can be rather tactless, I’ve noticed. Especially when he refuses to sleep and opts to blast his music at 3am. Would you enjoy a drink? It’s better to remain hydrate as one studies. My students usually bring their own water bottles, but, you don’t seem to be equipoise with one, currently.”

Virgil nodded, observing as the man placed two cups of water on the table.

“I- I want to apologise for being late, I didn’t want to… be… late, I mean.”

“Don’t worry, I can understand that meeting people, or even beginning tutoring lessons can rise stress levels. Would it be alright if, for the next session, we meet at the library? It’s a neutral location and it might help to soothe excessive worry.” Continued Logan Berry, seating himself at one end of the table and taking out his laptop, as Virgil remained silently stunned.

He didn’t quite believe what he had just heard, and could hardly process the information that a tutor could be so quick at wanting to make him want to be comfortable. 

However, when Logan looked up at him, expecting a response, Virgil was fast to sit on the other sit and answer:

“Yeah, that would be perfect."

* * *

The next tutoring sessions were all in the library, in a quiet corner surrounded by dusty tomes, which left Virgil and Logan in a quiet isolation.

For the first time since he had chosen to take up the course, Virgil found himself understanding what was being taught to him. Logan was somehow clear, even when he would go on tangents of the most bizarre things- in those moments Virgil would take the time to quietly observe the other man.

Logan talked_ a lot,_ and talked about /a lot of subjects, but, he never seemed to talk about something he was truly enamoured him. He had never seen him, excited or happy, just saw him repeat countless of informations.

And, while it wasn’t terrible to see his tutor gesturing wildly, slightly stuttering because he couldn’t find the right words and his cheeks lightly coloured in a lovely blush, Virgil was curious to see him smile. He had never seen the stoic, seemingly cold and detached Logan with a smile, maybe a smirk, but, nothing even resembling a genuine smile.

And, Virgil was going to see it.

* * *

Weeks went by, and even with Virgil’s best attempts all he managed to grasp from the other were snippets of information.

He didn’t celebrate Christmas, and didn’t partake in any other religion. (Virgil could bet that he didn’t celebrate Christmas because it brought unwanted memories rather than anything else.)

He always wore neckties because they were a serious attire and people were less likely to not take him seriously. (Although, he did leave to intend he didn’t always wear neckties, which made Virgil wonder if he would ever see him with a casual t-shirt.)

And, that he was as gorgeous as he was curious. 

Which brought many questions, especially about his sharp nails or teeth. Or discreet questions about his family and if who lived with, once he discovered he didn’t sleep in the dorm with a stranger.

The last question was probably the easiest to answer, simply saying that he lived with his adopted sibling Dee, as his older sibling, Remy, had just moved in with their boyfriend. He didn’t mention that he was also living with his and Dee’s, annoying, familiars.

On Logan’s end, though, when asked the same questions, all he received were curt answers which left Virgil wondering more about the other. 

He thought of Logan more often as time progressed. He slowly took over most of his thoughts, appearing as he tried to pay attention in class or as he was on the bus and had to get down at the next stop. (Which was the main reason why he was late, in the last weeks.)

Virgil thrummed his fingers against the bag he was bringing, taking a deep breath as he stepped inside the glass doors of the library, and walking to find their place, finding it empty. An unusual occurrence, to say the least.

As he waited for Logan he took out his laptop of his bag, with his notes. Doing so, his arm was exposed, ever so slightly, making his soulmark glow in all his glory.

But, it wasn’t only Logan that was starting to make an appearance in his daily thoughts.

His soulmark, in fact, had started warming up every once in a while, in an unclear pattern. Slowly spinning on his forearm, which Virgil always held hidden, no matter what. 

Words had started appearing, although rare and unclear, but, the connection continued to feel seared.

“I- Excuse me for being late, Vir- Virgil.”

Virgil’s head snapped up, staring at Logan who was panting for the very clear run he had just made. Crumbling in the seat next to Virgil and starting to explain:

“I- I usually try to be as on time as I can manage, I do not want to leave you waiting and I do find your presence quite enjoyable. However, today there was quite some traffic and-”

His eyes fell on Virgil’s exposed forearm, which he tentatively gazed with such calm and curiosity it was of starch contrast to what Virgil was currently feeling. His heart has thrumming against his chest, his face had become a bright crimson and as all he heard was the roaring of his blood all he could think about was his soulmark exposed to _Logan_, of all people.

“That’s- that’s a formidable tattoo. I don’t think I have ever seen such tactic and skill used. If I may ask, which optical illusion does it use to make it appear like it’s moving?”

_ Holy crap, humans are dumber than expected.  _ Logan _ is dumber than expected. Another reason as to why he’s so perfect, then. **Shit.** _

“Oh, uh, I don’t really know. I just liked the galaxy design and thought it would be cool.”   
“For being cool, it is. I did know you were minoring in astronomy, but, this is truly gorgeous- I myself find the topic of stars and space incredibly fascinating!”

Virgil found himself smiling fondly a light blush covering his cheeks, which went unnoticed as Logan had lightened up at the mention of space.

“That’s one of the reasons I’ve been majoring in astrophysics, one of the various reasons, of course. However, it is one of the main- is it alright if I speak, or /ramble, about this specific topic? We can start with the tutoring session immediately if you so desire, but, after last session I believe you’re quite well put, and, since you are studying the stars I would find it… enjoyable to have a discussion with you. That is if you want, of course, it’s been nearly six years since I have been able to talk freely about this topic with a peer.”

Virgil’s smile only grew more as Logan talked, watching him try and to restraint his arms from gesturing too wildy, but, failing miserably.

That was when Virgil’s smile slipped from his face and his face mutated into an astonished expression. 

“L- Logan?”

The murmur was enough to catch Logan’s attention, who finally stopped his rambling and looked at Virgil. “Virgil? Are you alright?”

All he received, though, was Virgil’s cold fingers delicately taking his right arm and showing him:

Where the usual dark skin stayed unmarked, except for the pen lines that he would accidentally make, there now was a galaxy. It’s dark, purple and blue arms glittering with stars and the arms of the galaxy slowly moving around the focal, black point.

If there were words in his throat that he was going to say, and anyone could assure you he always had some back-up sentences to tell you in every occasion, were now gone. His mind has seemingly screeched to a halt and now silence reigned in his mind and in his heart.

He didn’t know what the galaxy was. He didn’t know why he had it on his arm or why he seemed to have an identical one to Virgil. 

He didn’t know and the mere fact was terrifying.

“Y- you have a soulmark. I didn’t know humans even _had_ soulmarks!”

“Wh- _What?_ What do you mean-?”

Before he could finish his sentence he was silenced, as Virgil was grinning, sharp teeth in full display, and then he snapped his fingers.

A hurl of wind came out of nowhere, crashing against the two of them, digging in Logan’s flesh with its cold presence and forcing Logan to crumble forth, against Virgil’s warm body. The wind dispersed soon after, however, it never truly left Logan’s bones.

“What? How?” Managed to mumble Logan, his face flushed in embarrassment as he sat in his seat once again.

“Magic. I’m a Witch, I’m in tune with nature, and I can control, _somewhat_, wind and air and the like. And, as a Witch I have a soulmark, a link to my soulmate and-“ he showed his left forearm, which had the same spinning galaxy Logan had. “I- I guess that’s you.”

The words had been murmured, in contrast to the rest of the sentence which had been excitedly told, but, it was enough for Logan’s mind to think again. 

Confusion, as thick as a cloud, was they first thing that took over him. But, under Virgil’s searing purple gaze, the confusion was replaced.

Fear. 

As he looked at Virgil, his face trying to conceal the excitement or happiness, a grin stretched on his revealing the unnaturally pointed teeth- the bookcases seemed to close on him, his breathing hitched and his mind was _screaming to run_.

And, so he did.

He barely managed to grasp his belongings before he was running for the door, to the outside, to somewhere safe and _away_. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings, or if Virgil was following him- which he knew he wouldn’t. 

Logan didn’t _want_ to be found.

* * *

As Logan ran, Virgil remained frozen in his place.

His mind reeling, insulting himself for his own stupidity. How he had ignored the other and shoved a completely different and terrifying world to him. Now he was with alone, dusty books surrounding.

Shaking he got up again and walked to the door, as if to follow the running man, but, once he reached outside, the cold winter air crushing against him, Virgil discovered that he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let himself face Logan again, especially with the accident that had just happened.

Bracing himself from the cold, he turned on his heels and walked home, to his apartment. Both him and Logan needed time to breathe and reorganise, and, maybe, then they’ll be able to talk.

* * *

Logan breathed heavily in the cool night.

The world was quiet, not the quiet of a lonely apartment of which he had gotten used to, but, a more comforting silence. One that left you the space to exist, rather than pressing against you and letting your worry consume you.

It was pleasant, especially when the sun disappeared and the stars returned took their place in the dark sky, and it let Logan think about his encounter with Virgil.

The thought of running away was as a cowards move as it was a need of his. And, while he felt terrible for leaving Virgil without an explanation, another part of him was relieved he had escaped. He wasn’t fond of the idea of having escaped by a belief or a truth of sorts, he always prided himself for being a man of science. 

But,_ magic_. Or whatever that Virgil had admitted on. 

It was _impossible_ that magic existed. Impossible and ridiculous and- and Logan had no idea what to believe.

If magic and soulmates did not exist then why did he have a galaxy that moved on its own on his forearm? 

He sighed, his eyes moving from the tatt- soulmark in his arm to the view of the city in front of him.

In the darkness of the night the city had become livelier and brighter, for sure.

The lights in the buildings flickered, some of them becoming empty and others gaining more life, the streets stretched, twisting through the dark buildings. From up there the sight was majestic, as if it was a city of stars and beauty rather than made of iron and bricks.

“Can I sit here?” Asked a voice and Logan gazed up and met Virgil’s soft purple eyes.

He was draped in his usual dark clothes, however, on his head there was a stereotypical, floppy pointed witch hat. 

Logan shifted, making some space for Virgil on the wooden bench he was sitting on, his eyes quickly avoiding the other. As Virgil sat on an angle, Logan crossed his arms, both of them staring intently at the breathtaking view before them and not at the equally stunning man next to them.

“Was that necessary?” Asked Logan, his voice raspy from not having spoke in hours.

“What? The blow of wind or me appearing out of thin air?”

“I meant the hat, nevertheless, both of the points you brought up deserve an explanation of some kind.”

“The hat? Oh, it’s my sibling’s actually. Remy said it brought them luck when they asked out their boyfriend at ComiCon. But, I think he just wanted to see me wear it.”

Logan nodded, not daring to say more, and an uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them.

“I’m sorry for before.”

Murmured Virgil and, at the words, Logan turned to look at him, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

“I shouldn’t have thrown so many informations at you, and not even give you the whole speech. It isn’t fair and it- it sucks. Like, I get it, I’ve been an asshole. I’m sorry, but, please let me explain.”

The silence that followed was as cold as the gaze Logan was giving the other. 

He wanted to hear and to understand, but, the other was afraid. Afraid that his world, if it even could me called a world the life he was living in- it felt more like a prison than anything- was about to crumble at his feet, and, afraid, of whatever the soulmate deal meant.

However, no matter the feeling that was sneaking itself around his heart he nodded, letting Virgil begin:

“Magic does exist. But, it’s not spells and enchantments like in books- although, from an outsiders point of view it may seem so. It’s, basically, the force that is the reason of life, and it links every living creature to one another.”

“This doesn’t explain why you can control wind.” Retorted Logan, his voice bringing chills to anyone who was listening.

“I don’t control the winds, it’s more like redirecting it. My soul has an affinity with the sky. So, air, gasses and stuff like that- which was actually surprising because we all thought I would have affinity to water, seen my personality.”

“_We?_”

“My family. Which now might be the right time to tell you that I grew up in a coven, so, I basically grew up by an entire village of Witches.”

Logan nodded, before asking:

“You told me you had two fathers? Was that a lie you fabricated on the moment to make me _shut up?_”

“Fuck no! Patton, Pops, is the only one who ever knew how to calm me down when I started crying or had anxiety attacks, so, I stayed with him and Dad.” 

Virgil shrugged, observing Logan’s reaction from the side of his eye. But, he remained inscrutable, no emotion reaching his face.

He sighed, letting his back rest on the wooden back of the bench, disappointment in his every gesture.

“Soulmates don’t have to be romantic, y’know? They don’t even have to necessarily like each other! I mean, I doubt you do, so, that’s okay,” Virgil let out a shaky breath, his hands beginning to flail wildly around him as his thought became more frazzled at every word, “Okay for you and- and for me, I guess. I don’t really want to be hated by you because you’re _so_ cool, and so _smart_ and just- it would make sense that a smart person like you would hate me, I-“

Logan has fully turned towards him as he had opened the tap to every single one of his insecurities. As Virgil felt his eyes sting, Logan clumsily grasped his hand.

“Breathe, then, explain.”

It took Virgil a couple minutes for his heart to return to a regular heartbeat, but, Logan didn’t stop holding his hand. And, Virgil took it as a sign.

“Soulmates are a person or more that understand you than anyone else, and therefore, are more prone to appreciate you and I love you, I guess… But, I’m not expecting that from you! Let’s be clear and I don’t want to force you in anything that you don’t want to do or are uncomfortable doing, I-“

Virgil sighed, his gaze following Logan’s towards the brilliance of the stars. In a murmur, he added:

“It would be nice, though.” 

“It would be nice.”

* * *

In their apartment, mornings, were the most dreadful and wonderful segment of the day at the same time, Logan duly noted.

He had woken up with Virgil snuggling to him, clearly having moved during the night and ending up finding his favourite pillow. Gazing down at his boyfriend’s relaxed face.

It didn’t last long.

In fact, Virgil woke up and immediately he had started preparing for their visit later that day, destroying the idyllic sensation of a lazy morning with his boyfriend.

“_Where is my shoe?_”

Logan sipped his coffee, calmly reading the news on his phone.

“_Found it!_”

Virgil appeared from the bedroom, wearing a dark shirt and a lovely purple skirt. “How are you already ready?”

Logan shrugged, offering the cup he had already prepared to his boyfriend, who gladly took it in his hands. “Magic?”

Virgil grinned, before downing his cup and saying:

“Well, you’ll need a whole lot of this magic to be able to withstand my whole family. Especially since Remy will come with Emile, which has already been adopted by half the coven.”

“At least, we know we can trust Dee.”

“You're right, we should stop on the way there to get something for Bastard. That’ll keep them too occupied to be a bitch.”

A laugh escaped from both of their lips, and soon the two found themselves in a comfortable silence. Logan looking at the other as he drank his second cup of coffee, with a ridiculous fond grin.

“I love you.”

Virgil looked up with a smile, their eyes meeting. “Love you too, you sappy nerd.”


End file.
